Kobolds
Location: The Badlands, Kobold Camp Government: None Attitude: Dimwitted and Spirited Kobolds are considered a nuisance wherever they go. Most do not leave the Badlands, where they have grouped up in a large mock-society in the form of the Kobold Camp. Culture and Lifestyle Kobolds are an exceptionally dimwitted species of diminutive reptilian humanoids native to the Badlands and volcanic mountain ranges marking the eastern coastline of the continent. Much like dwarves, the ground beneath their territories are honeycombed with tunnel systems. Unlike dwarves, they lack the intelligence and the skill necessary to match the impressive architecture of their subterranean neighbors. Most kobolds live in primitive burrows, and travel through complex networks of one-foot tall tubes by rolling up into balls. Unfortunately kobolds make extremely poor navigators, and often get lost in their own tunnels. An asexual species, kobolds breed at an incredible rate. Each and every kobold subspecies possesses an internal reservoir of pure mana, a holdover from their far more powerful ancestors. Most of them are too inept to figure out how to utilize this reservoir properly, though mages are not entirely unheard of. In most kobolds however, this mana is used to conceive an egg for the purposes of reproduction. They are primarily scavengers, and much of their technology consists of ancient human technology found buried deep beneath the earth. Unlike dwarves they are utterly inept at maintaining or repairing the junk they recover; a kobold gunner's rifle is far more likely to blow up in its face than hit its mark. What little technology they have of their own is primarily foot-powered or made of stone. If there is one thing kobolds are known for, it is the deadliness of their traps. These traps are often needlessly complex or completely nonsensical, and likely owe their absurdity to the fact that kobolds are about as bright as a sack of rocks. Kobold dungeons are always absolutely riddled with the things, with entire hallways and rooms entirely devoted to them. Being what they are, many kobolds wind up getting killed by traps of their own design. The national sport of the kobolds is BLOODBALL, which is played at BLOODHENGE. Those who participate in the BLOODBOWL are hailed as heroes, assuming they aren't brutally killed in the process. The only thing that stops kobolds from forming a solid, concrete government is their constant petty nature and expected short lifespans (though a kobold can live fairly long, a trait inherited from their draconic ancestors, they usually don't due to various reasons). Religion There is only one thing that the kobolds worship: Dragons. They believe they are descended from the ancient dragons and as such, any surviving dragon is worshipped like a god. Most dragons, however, are extremely annoyed by this, as kobold worship is usually a very obtrusive thing. Their offerings are always meager and paltry, and though some dragons love to have praise heaped upon them through worship (since it boosts their already impressive ego), those who are less inclined to be worshipped are just as quick to kill and eat any would-be worshippers. Yet, this does not deter the kobolds, whom believe that being killed by a dragon is the most noble and honorable way to die. They relentlessly pester the dragons with their worship and tributes, though on occasion some dragons have found kobolds to be useful as spies on the activity of other dragons or current events. Most kobolds who try to leave the Badlands don't succeed, however, so as spies their use is extremely limited. History Theories abound as to how kobolds first came to be, but it is generally agreed that they are the living descendants of the once mighty Dragons that ruled the continent in aeons past. After their great empire was lost, the dragons dwindled in number and their holdings were taken over by the elves, who expelled the kobolds and considered them little more than vermin. Countless centuries upon centuries later, the kobolds remain, as stout, dimwitted and numerous as ever, living within the Badlands in the Kobold Camp, but occasionally spreading to the sewers, alleys and forgotten places of other lands where they can find a chance to put down roots and breed. Technology Notable Members Human Settlements Category:Races Category:The Badlands